Mario Party 11
Mario Party 11 'is an upcoming game for the Nintendo Switch and it is the eleventh home console instalment in the Mario Party series. The game is being developed by ND Cube, under the supervision on Konami and the help of Playtonic Games. Unlike previous instalments ''Mario Party 9 and Mario Party 10, this game returns to the old gameplay formula seen in all instalments until Mario Party 8 and'' Mario Party DS'', and to an extent, Mario Party: Island Tour and Mario Party: Star Rush. However there are some new elements and changes to the gameplay. But all players will be able to move on their own, playing along with the gimmicks of the boards in order to get the most Stars and win. Items in this game can now be used in the form of Paintings, similarly to Orbs and Candies. The story of the game involves Mario and friends partying to raise some Stars for a charity to rebuild the ShineScrapper and turn it into a resort. Bowser however wants the Stars to build an extension for his Space Station, so Mario and friends have to stop him from doing this. Additionally, the game returns the '''Bowser Party mode from Mario Party 10 and 8-player minigames from Mario Party 7, and builds upon them. The game is planned to be released in 2018, twenty years after the first Mario Party game. Gameplay In Mario Party 11, the old form of gameplay is reintroduced in order to continue following that tradition. It takes the social, strategic gameplay in which everyone travels on their own across the different seven boards in search of Stars, by rolling Dice Blocks with numbers 1 to 10 and moving around spaces that can either help or hinder the players. Each board has it's own unique and special gimmick to it in order to get a Star. And returning from Mario Party 6 is Chance Time, where two picked players swap either Stars, Paintings or Coins. Additionally, the last five turns event returns, and similarly to Mario Party: Island Tour, it gifts the losing player a rare painting for use, and allows them to choose the minigame. The losing player will also have to choose a special event at random (such as extra Coins on spaces, for example) like in past games. The Bonus Stars '''make a very special comeback. If the bonuses are turned on, players can receive bonus stars that can range from winning the most minigames to landing on the most red spaces. * '''Minigame Star: It is given to the player who has won the most coins from minigames. * Painting Star: It is given to the player who used the most paintngs. Only counts if the player has used the paintings, and not just bought or obtained them. * Event Star: It is given to the player who has landed on the most happening spaces. * Marathon Star: It is given to the player who advanced the most spaces. Using other means to skip spaces such as certain balloons or certain happening spaces does not count. Double and Triple Dice Block Balloons, however, can be used to accomplish this star. * Shopping Star: It is given to the player who spent the most coins on balloons. Simply visiting shops doesn't count. * Red Star: It is given to the player who has landed on the most red spaces. Like Mario Party 8, 9 and 10, most minigames in this game feature gimmicky controls such as having to shake or tilt the Joy-Con controller(s), but several minigames still use simpler controls. The DK Minigames make a special comeback from Mario Party 7 and the Bowser Minigames return alongside them. Modes Story Mode A single player mode that has the player travelling through the main eight boards of the game. Party Parlour 1 - 4 Players / 8 Players (Partner Battle only) The players can compete against other players or CPUs on a party board. Customized settings can be chosen, such as disabling or enabling bonuses, the number of turns, CPU difficulty, etc. There are five ways of playing Party Mode: * Battle Royale: The free-for-all party mode. 4 players choose their characters and compete to see who is the superstar. * Tag Battle: The teams party mode. Here, 2 players team up against another 2 to see who is the superstar team. Teams still play separately, though. Most minigames played are 2 vs 2 minigames. * Duel Battle: The duel party mode. This mode is for only 2 players, but it still plays similarly to Battle Royale. Only duel minigames can be played. * Partner Battle: Returning from Mario Party 7, this mode is similar to tag battle, but teams play united and it allows up to 8 players to join the fun in the form of 4 teams of 2. Unlike in Mario Party 7, players can play with separated controllers. Only 8-player minigames can be played in this party mode. * Boss Run: '''A new mode where the 8 players have to avoid getting caught by different bosses that roam the board. If you get caught by them then you have to fight them. This mode can be unlocked after playing and completing Story Mode. The limit of how many turns the player can play on is 100 Turns. Bowser Battle '''1-8 Players Returning from Mario Party 10, ''this mode allows up to 8 players to play, with four playing as Bowser and his minions , and the other 4 as Mario and friends. It is similar to Mario Party 10's Bowser Party, but there are some differences because of the traditional gameplay's return. Coins are replaced by Hearts. Mario and friends start in the board the same way as in other modes, but they're required to avoid Bowser at all costs. The goal of Bowser is to deplete all the other players' hearts, whilst the goal of the other players is to make it to the last turn with at least one heart between them. The Bowser player will have a permanent movement buff, being able to always roll a Dice Block with up to 20 spaces. If Bowser catches up to one of the other players, he forces all of them to play a randomly selected "Bowser Battle" minigame, where hearts are lost if the players are hit by his attacks. If all of the hearts from all four players should be completely depleted, Bowser wins. If one of Bowser's minions catches the player. Then they have win a Duel Minigame in order survive. Bowser's minion will be beaten, but will come back after three turns. However if Bowser summons his minions to battle all four of the other players, then four hosts from past Mario Party games like Twila and Brighton from Mario Party 6 will come to their rescue and save the day by affecting the minigames the minions give. On some occasions as well DK, will come to their rescue as well. Power Up Panic '''1-4 Players' Power-Up Panic is mostly based on the main mode of the 3DS title Mario Party: Star Rush, Toad Scramble, in which players all roll dice and move at the same time across a grid-like board. The squares on the grids in this mode have now been replaced with different spaces, allowing players to get advantages or disadvantages from the places they land. In the original, all players would start as Toads, moving around the grid to gain characters with special dice blocks as members of their teams. However, this has been changed; players are now able to choose their characters from the start, each of whom still have special dice blocks in this mode, but each player can gain up to three "power-ups" to alter their dice blocks in different ways. While there are five Shine Sprites than be collected per game on each board, the main goal of this mode is to steal Shine Sprites from other players, all of whom will start out the game with only five. Due to the fast-paced gameplay, minigames are played every two turns in this mode, but the amount of turns is doubled from the standard Party Parlour. Minigame Church 1 - 4 Players / 8 Players (8-player minigames only) A mode where the player can play eight games that use the minigames available in a variety of challenges that don't take place on game boards. Can be played with other players or CPUs. There are three games available for 4-player play: * Free Play Tavern: Taking place in a bar tavern players can freely choose the minigames that have been unlocked in other modes for play. * Piranha Poppers: This mode has the four players, using four Potted Piranhas to reach the top of a coliseum, there are obstacles in their way, which are different types of Minigames. If one of the players reaches the top, then they win. * Moon Mania: Players will play different minigames in order to win a Power Moon, that Power Moon acts as fuel for their space ship. The players have to get the most moons in order to power their ship and make it rise into Space. Whoever finishes first is the winner. There are three more games available for 8-player play: * Duel Ship: In this mode, there is two teams of four players, one is the Mario crew while the other consist of the Bowser minions. This mode is based off of Bowser Party and it allows Mario and crew to battle against Bowser's minions in a duel minigame, in order to win. * Racing Rally: Four teams of two start in 4 cars. Then a minigame will be played. After the minigame Party Piranha will come out give the player some power (the amount depends on the player's effort on the minigame). Then, the player can control the car and be the fastest to reach the finish line. * Dechleation Restaurant: In this mode players compete to battle each other in order to get the higher score by winning ten eight player minigames. And finally, one game is for only 1 player, being Boss Rush, which consists in defeating all Story Mode bosses in the fastest time possible. It is initially unavailable, being unlocked after Story Mode is completed for the first time. ' World Party '- 4 Players (Normal or Coin Chaos World Party) / 8 Players (Bowser World Party only) / 8 players (8-player World Party) A new, online mode that requires a Nintendo Network connection in order to play. Players can choose to play with friends from their friend list or play with people from around the world or in their region. To search for other players, the mode of play has to be chosen first, it can be Party Mode, Coin Chaos, Bowser Party or Minigame Mode. Miis can be used in this mode as well. If players disconnect, their characters will be played by an AI of Normal difficulty for the rest of the game or until they reconnect. World Party Groups can also be created by players for other people to join in and play. Minigame Creator A place where players can create minigames of their own. The player can choose the minigame type, and the minigame creating will start. Coding is required, and with some tools that can help the player to create the minigame. Once it is finished, the player can keep it in the Superstar Museum and the minigame can be played at anytime. This mode can be unlocked in Loner Lakitu's Mall for 10000 coins. Loner Lakitu's Mall Here players can take a look at records and buy different souvenirs such as collectible figurines, badges, music and sound effects with coins earned after completing Story Mode, playing normal parties or playing minigames. Various characters and boards can also be bought in this shop. Types of Minigames * 4 Player * 2 VS 2 * 1 VS 3 * Battle * Duel * DK * Bowser * Switchie * Rare * Retro * Challenge * Lucky * Balloon * 8 Player * 4 VS 4 * 2 VS 6 Playable Characters Available from the start 120px-Mario_Face_7.png|'Mario' 120px-Luigi_Face_7.png|'Luigi' 120px-Peach_Face_7.png|'Peach' 120px-Daisy_Face_7.png|'Daisy' 120px-Yoshi_Face_7.png|'Yoshi' 120px-Wario_Face_7.png|'Wario' 120px-Waluigi_Face_7.png|'Waluigi' 120px-Toad_Face_7.png|'Toad' Bowser's Minions 120px-Birdo_Face_7.png|'Birdo 120px-Boo_MP_7.png|'Boo''' 100px-Blooper_-_MarioPartyStarRush.png|'Blooper' 75px-MP9_Select_Koopa.png|'Koopa' 75px-MP9_Select_Kamek.png|'Kamek' 75px-MP9_Select_Shy.png|'Shy Guy' 220px-MPST_Artwork_-_Peepa.png|'Peppa' 100px-Goomba_-_MarioPartyStarRush.png|'Goomba' SpikeIconMP11.png|'Spike' DryBonesIconMP11.png|'Dry Bones' HammerBroIconMP11.png|'Hammer Bro' Unlockable 120px-Toadette_Face_7.png|'Toadette' LumaIconMP11.png|'Luma' RosalinaIconMP11.png|'Rosalina' PalineOdd.png|'Pauline' 200px-SMO_Art_-_E3_Char4.png|'Cappy' Wacky_Coco_Cap_Guy.png|'Tostarenan' Spaces The Star Space has a *, meaning that the players cannot land on it. Category:Video games Category:Mario Category:Mario Party Category:Nintendo Category:Sequels Category:2018 Category:Nintendo Switch